My Best Friends, My Biggest Problems
by oBunnieo
Summary: Roxas thought he had had enough of the world, but he obviously thought wrong. School was pressuring, and his current problems don't really help him at all. Some RikuRoku and later AkuRoku. Yaoi in later chapters and course language.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything in this other than the story/plot. This is a **fan fiction**.**FAN Fiction**.

**Authoress' Notes: **This is my first story ever. But don't just put off the story because I'm new, in fact, I'm just hoping for some creative criticism that will hopefully help make my works better. My grammar isn't the best and yeah. Just be nice, please.

I didn't make this plot up; it is actually based on my life. My life is scary. Roxas is in my position in the story, and trust me, as good as it may seem to be, it's really stressing. I just turned 14 about 3 weeks ago, but Roxas isn't that young.

-Bunnie Bek

--

**My Best Friends, My Biggest Problems.**

--

'_Would you like to go out with me sometime? Would you?'_

The line ran through Roxas' head over and over repeatedly, nonstop since he had just finished lunch. Other wise known as period 6. Roxas sat there in class, his arm holding up his head, mind in a complete jumble and mess as the scene played over and over and over again. Only 2 more periods to go and he could finally get home. Wait, scratch that, he had Strings today. Dang, he would end up going home at five.

Riku, one of his best friends had asked him out. Thing was, he never really thought about anything else about Riku other than that he was a great friend. And now from one of his best friends, Riku wanted to become more than that. Roxas exhaled a sigh he didn't know he was keeping in until he let it out, but he still stared off into space distractedly.

He could think about making out with Axel, hell, even way past that, but he just couldn't picture himself with Riku. Not that he had a crush on Axel, in fact, Axel was Roxas other best friend ever, besides from Riku. And Axel and Riku had known each other more than 2 years and a half already, whilst he had only known them for a short 4 months. It felt kind of unfair for Axel… Sure, Riku was his best friend, but he just couldn't.

Truth to be told, Roxas preferred his funny pyromaniac redheaded bestie. Roxas needed help with making a decision. Reject or not to reject? His mind told him reject, but his heart didn't want to hurt Riku.

Now, Riku, despite his dashing looks, huge ego and way too much pride, was sensitive. As in, he might cry if he really loved Roxas a lot, and got rejected. When Sora moved, he had broken down into tears and wanted to commit suicide. Riku had had a crush on Sora back then and the result had been devastating.

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts when a pile of books slammed down right past his right ear. He had been so busy thinking that he hadn't even noticed Axel slamming the classroom door open, earn glares from both teacher and students, before making a beeline to Roxas, slammed his books down and take a seat.

"Why were you late, Axel?" Mr. Leonhart asked monotonously.

"Nurse." Axel replied simply, a cocky smirk there as always.

"Be late once more and heads will be rolling."

_Yes, that very sexy, cocky smirk…_ Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head, not noticing a weird look coming from Axel.

"You ok? You seem kinda out of it."

Flashes of Riku asking him out flew by Roxas' mind again and his face heated up instantly.

"N-nothing, I-I'm fine, perfectly fine," Roxas stuttered. Well, didn't he sound damn well healthy?

Axel raised a thin and delicate eye brow in reply, obviously not buying it.

"What happened," Axel asked, or an even better way to describe it, demanded.

"Errrrrrrmmmm…. Something that you wouldn't want to know?" Roxas hesitantly tried.

"Uh huh. In fact, I do want to know, so spill the beans already," Axel demanded impatiently.

"Rikuaskedmeout," Roxas blurted out, red as a cherry.

"Sorry, you might wanna repeat that because I don't understand gibberish." Axel huffed.

"Riku…Riku… He... H-he kinda, um, well… asked me out" Roxas shyly replied, fiddling and fidgeting in his seat.

Axel's eyes grew wide as saucers, no, scratch that, his eyes POPPING out of his head. His smirk faded to form a large gapping 'o'. Frankly, Axel looked like he had turned into a fish. Wish a human body. And human legs. And a human face. But it looked like he didn't get the human brain. Dysfunctional at best though, it seemed.

"Y-Yeah… but you know… I… just never thought that something like this would happen… I mean… I only ever thought that he was a friend. A really great, fantastic friend." Roxas explained, gaining confidence as Axel's mouth slowly closed.

Axel whistled, both thin eyebrows high up on his forehead and eyes glittering in amusement.

"So… Roxas got someone after him? Dang, isn't he popular? Struck down Hayner, now Riku? Whew. So… You gonna accept him?"

"…I don't want to…"

Axel's eyes widened once again.

"Why the hell not? I mean, you know him well, you one of his best buds, you two look like as if you were made for each other, so, why? Why not?" Axel gasped in disbelief.

"I… He's just not my type, I mean, he's a great friend and all, but… we'd just be better off as friends, y'know? It'd awkward dating your friend, much less your best friend. And a guy best friend at that," Roxas reasoned truthfully.

Axel looked down and scratched the back of his head, looking thoughtful.

"Touché, got me there partner" Axel sighed, defeated, "but what are you going to say to him? You can't just reject him; you know how he is…"

"Yeah, that's the problem. I don't know what do or say and it's just gone really, really weird between us. Plain awkward. It really just is." Roxas murmured sadly.

"I…" Roxas began softly, but he was cut off by the bell for last period.

"C'mon, lets get to our last class." Axel suggested.

Roxas made a small, timid sound of agreement, nodded and began collecting his books together to joined Axel, who had never opened his books and was already waiting. They walked to their next class in an uncomfortable silence, although both knew they had a lot to be talking about.

--

Roxas was at home alone and just finished all of his essays, practical reports and other homework for the week. And now he had nothing to do other than worry about Riku. Ahhh… Riku, Riku, Riku… what to do? Roxas sighed. He had done that one too many times today. That would probably mean that he had lost count of where ever he was up to. He couldn't help it, everything was just so tiring. And he hated feeling like that. Tired. Bored. Worried. Confused. Struggling. Weak. Hopeless. Lonely. Fake. _Stressed_.

Another sigh. Maybe he had been over thinking things? Roxas didn't know what to day to Riku. He thought of all his options. He could flat out refuse him bluntly with a no straight in the face. No, that was too harsh on him. He could pretend an-

He was cut off by the audible sound of his phone's vibration. A short one. Great, he had a message. He rolled over onto his stomach lazily and reached over for his phone.

_You've got a message from The damned pyro._

Roxas flipped it open and read the message.

_Hey Rox :) So, wht r u gonna say 2 him? Knowng u, u're probably gonna say YESHHHHHHH ILU TOO RIKUUUU 3333 SQUEALLLLLLLLLZZ!! S2 _

_Or sumthg lyk tht. Hah._

Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes, even though he knew Axel couldn't see him anyways. It had taken him 2 full minutes to finally understand what Axel had wanted to say. Or something along the lines with that. Heck, he hated the msg typing or what ever it was called.

He punched back a reply.

_Ass. I don't want to go out with Riku. I don't know what to say because saying no is gonna hurt him anyways. I'm already feeling guilty and I haven't even rejected him. I don't know what to say to him. Help me D':_

Roxas sent the message, and the phone in his hand vibrated just as soon as he had shut it. Axel texted fast, Roxas noted.

_Aww, y no? Ehhh… u cud say tht u wer datin sum1 else and u juz broke up n ur not ready 4 another relationship. So tht wudnt b as much lyk rjectin cuz he techniclly isnt bein rjected. Or u cud say tht ur alrdy seein sum1 else._

Roxas frowned.

…_But I can't just fake that… if he found out he would be even more hurt._

Vibration.

_Thn wht r u gonna say?_

Roxas thought about it, and slowly realized that he didn't even have a coherent sentence to say to Riku. He began to mentally panic, eyes widening.

_I don't know…_

Roxas sighed for the umpteenth time and decided that he had had enough for today and turned his mobile phone off. He set it back onto his bed drawer and closed his eyes, the eerie yet calm silence lulling his stressed and messed up mind to sleep.

Roxas head suddenly shot up. Ew. He hadn't brushed his teeth yet. Blurgh.

And his overdue homework that he hadn't even started yet. Oh well, he could leave that for tomorrow, now was for resting. But before this now, he should get his teeth brushed. Yeah. That was a good idea.

Roxas went into his bathroom and stared at his reflection. He looked like a _zombie_. He had bags beginning to form underneath his eyes, his hair a mess and it looked dull and his sin was more pale than usual. And he was barely tanned. Just barely.

Roxas sighed (_again_ goddammit, I think it's unhealthy to sigh this much!) and picked up his toothbrush slowly. He put on a huge glob of toothpaste and began to brush slowly. Yep, he was in zombie mode. And it wasn't even morning. He rinsed his mouth, spat out the water, rinsed again, spat out the water and did that cycle a few more times before deciding that his teeth were clean. He stumbled back into his room, swaying as a dizzy spell took over him and before he could reach his bed, he fell forward and fainted.

--

When Roxas awoke from his slumber, he felt his neck and shoulder blades aching like _hell._ Oh hell, he had slept on the floor. He slowly uncoordinatedly began to rise from the floor, wincing a tad bit at the pain that just really didn't help at all.

Thank god it was the weekends.

He would commit suicide if he had to face Riku again.

Thank _fucking_ God, for the _fan-fucking-tastic_ weekends.


End file.
